Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan
by Iroko
Summary: Retour du challenge d'octobre avec un prompt par jour. Au menu : des petits OS indépendants où Obi-Wan s'attire l'intérêt d'une personne différente chaque jour !
1. Inktober 1 : Anakin

Blabla : on commence avec un petit rôti d'Obi-Wan sur Mustafar

 **Inktober 1 : Anakin**

Le côté obscur altérait peut-être le jugement d'Anakin mais pas ses compétences. Obi-Wan peinait à contenir ses assauts. Une maladresse lui valut de passer trop près d'une colonne de gaz enflammée par la lave et de voir sa tunique prendre feu. Heureusement il réussit à s'en débarrasser rapidement en ne récoltant que des brûlures au premier degré. Et Anakin ayant reculé pour ne pas être condamné au même sort que la torche humaine, Obi-Wan n'avait pas subi d'attaque pendant son moment de faiblesse. Mais il se dépêcha de remonter sa garde comme le Sith revenait à la charge, après un moment de flottement où il avait semblé interdit face à la nouvelle tenue de son adversaire.

Être torse nu donna au début une impression de fraîcheur à Obi-Wan. Mais ses brûlures ne tardèrent pas à le cuire et la protection du tissu contre les étincelles et les brusques changements de température se faisait cruellement sentir. Déjà que le manche de son sabre laser lui chauffait les mains... La douleur et la détresse morale qu'il ressentait n'aidaient pas face à la détermination d'Anakin à le vaincre. Ses coups puissants éprouvaient les muscles d'Obi-Wan à chaque contre, et la fatigue le vit échouer quand le Sith plaça un enroulement pour lui tordre le poignet et lui arracher son sabre laser.

Quand il se retrouva désarmé, Obi-Wan crut que s'en était fini de lui. Mais au lieu de lui asséner une blessure fatale, Anakin éteignit son propre sabre laser et se jeta sur lui. Un Obi-Wan ahuri eut du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait alors qu'il se trouvait précipité sur le sol par le poids de son ancien Padawan. Qui lui bloqua les poignets au-dessus de la tête et se mit à se frotter contre lui tout en lui mordant l'épaule.

Force ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait exactement ?! Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre comment Anakin avait pu en venir à vouloir exterminer tous les Jedi, et il avait démontré une certaine instabilité mentale en s'en prenant à Padmé qu'il chérissait pourtant à priori plus que tout, mais là il devenait complètement incohérent ! La main qui vint s'attaquer à son pantalon lui confirma que le jeune homme semblait être passé de vouloir le tuer à vouloir le manger. Au sens figuré. En tout cas Obi-Wan espérait vraiment qu'il n'ait pas perdu la raison au point de le faire au sens propre ! Même si son épaule saignante n'était pas très engageante sur ce point.

Les doigts qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa verge le distrayèrent des potentielles tendances anthropophages d'Anakin. Pour l'instant il ferait mieux de réfléchir au fait qu'il allait apparemment avoir une relation sexuelle forcée avec son ancien Padawan qui était pourtant en couple avec une femme. N'arrivant pas à se défaire de la poigne d'Anakin - fichue main mécanique - Obi-Wan essaya de faire appel à sa conscience en évoquant Padmé. En pure perte, Anakin ne semblait plus en état de comprendre ce qu'il disait, grognant et gémissant alors qu'il manœuvrait pour entrainer son ancien Maître dans son désir effréné.

Obi-Wan se sentit réagir aux caresses, trop fatigué pour essayer de se contenir. Moralement à bout après la mort de tous ses camarades et la traîtrise d'Anakin, il s'abandonna entre les mains de son agresseur, se réfugiant honteusement dans le plaisir pour oublier le cauchemar qu'était devenu la réalité. Quand la jouissance le poussa vers la perte de connaissance, il accueillit l'inconscience avec le soulagement de celui qui se couche après une trop longue journée de souffrances, espérant que demain serait mieux. Ou ne viendrait jamais.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. Inktober 2 : Qui-Gon

Blabla : la tenue des suivantes de la reine Amidala sied très bien à un jeune Padawan imberbe. Du moins de l'avis de son Maître.

 **Inktober 2 : Qui-Gon  
**

Pour pouvoir protéger de plus près la reine Amidala, Qui-Gon avait décidé que son Padawan enfilerait l'une des tenues des suivantes. Couvrantes comme elles étaient, cela dissimulerait aisément son identité et en plus les manches des tenues étant prévues pour dissimuler des blaster - les servantes étant autant des aides que des gardes du corps - il pouvait aussi y cacher son sabre laser.

Obi-Wan avait grommelé pour la forme, il avait connu pire comme déguisement, même s'il n'appréciait pas trop la longue jupe qui risquait d'entraver sa liberté de mouvement. Et puis il devait quand même avoir l'air bizarre, il n'était pas une gracieuse jeune fille. Qui-Gon s'empressa de lui assurer que la tenue lui allait bien en l'embrassant. Avant de lui retrousser ses jupons pour lui montrer à quel point ça lui faisait de l'effet. Obi-Wan jura contre les fantasmes de son Maître mais se laissa besogner avec appréciation.

La journée avait été longue, commençant par une tentative d'assassinat à leur égard, suivit d'un jogging dans des marais, d'une séance de natation, de négociations avec des indigènes au sabir irritant, d'une course de module sous-marin pour éviter d'être mangé par des poissons géants, d'une partie de tir-au-but avec des droïdes pour sauver une reine qu'il avait encore fallu convaincre d'être sauvée et finalement du forçage d'un blocus au petit bonheur la chance - et Obi-Wan _détestait_ voler. Non vraiment, ils avaient bien mérité de se détendre un peu avant la prochaine épreuve - pourquoi avait-il fallu que leur hyperdrive soit touchée au point de ne pas pouvoir rallier directement Coruscant ?

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Inktober 3 : Dooku et Jango Fett

Blabla : pas put résister à un petit sandwich, même si ça m'enlève une personne à utiliser pour les prochains jours

 **Inktober 3 : Dooku et Jango Fett  
**

Obi-Wan ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre après avoir été capturé en suivant Jango Fett. Se réveiller à genoux, menotté face à Dooku n'était pas une grosse surprise, vu qu'il avait deviné que l'usine servait aux Séparatistes. Se réveiller **nu** face au Comte par contre... Et Jango était là lui aussi, sans son fils Boba et sans son armure.

\- Réveillé mon jeune ami ? Vous me voyez ravi de vous recevoir parmi nous. Je n'ai jamais compris l'hésitation de Qui-Gon à vous prendre comme Padawan. Mais bon, après avoir échoué à s'attacher le séduisant Xanathos, je suppose que mon ancien Padawan avait perdu confiance en son charme. Même s'il avait tort, ce n'était pas sa faute si Xanathos avait mauvais goût. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas j'espère ?

Obi-Wan avait un **excellent** goût. Ce qui fait qu'il était à même d'apprécier le visage patricien du Comte et la musculature du chasseur de prime. Et même si la situation géo-politique ne s'y prêtait sans doute pas, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir face au regards concupiscent sur sa personne. Dooku eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Bien, je pense que nous allons nous entendre.

De toute façon il faudrait des heures aux secours pour arriver, autant profiter de sa captivité en attendant, décida Obi-Wan. Aussi ne se retint-il pas de gémir son appréciation alors que la main de Dooku passait dans ses cheveux avant de lui agripper la nuque. Et il ouvrit la bouche sans se faire prier pour accueillir l'érection déjà conséquente du Comte.

\- Bon garçon.

Obi-Wan s'activa de son mieux pour continuer de mériter cette appréciation. Du coin de l'œil il perçut Jango bouger pour se glisser derrière son dos. Il sentit bientôt un corps se glisser contre le sien. Dommage que le chasseur de primes ait gardé sa tunique. Mais ses mains étaient nues alors qu'elles commençaient à caresser sa poitrine avant d'obliquer vers le bas. Obi-Wan faillit s'étrangler avec le nœud du Comte alors que des mains caleuses se nouaient autour du sien.

Il n'eut droit qu'à quelques aller-retours avant qu'un anneau métallique ne se referme à la base de son pénis. Mince, ses geôliers étaient visiblement plus intéressés par leur jouissance que par la sienne. Tant pis, si l'anneau l'empêchait d'avoir un orgasme, il ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir du plaisir. Enfin il se crispa un peu quand le mercenaire entreprit de prendre possession de son intérieur avec un doigt peu lubrifié. Mais il tâcha de se détendre alors qu'on l'apprêtait pour une exploration en bonne et due forme.

Une fois satisfait par ses préparatifs, Jango Fett s'immisça entre les cuisses du Jedi. Leur prisonnier était délicieusement serré et c'était un délice de coulisser langoureusement entre les parois fermes. Obi-Wan tremblait sous les sensations. Il lui faudrait encore un moment pour s'ajuster au mercenaire pour que tout inconfort disparaisse, mais être pris ainsi était fort émoustillant. Et l'odeur musquée du Comte ajoutait à son excitation. Force, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être pris en sandwich serait si satisfaisant. Si Qui-Gon avait encore été de ce monde, il aurait volontiers réitéré l'expérience avec lui et Anakin. À part qu'il doutait qu'Anakin se contrôle assez pour savourer l'expérience de cette manière au lieu de foncer vitesse lumière pour vider ses canons.

Dooku jouit en gardant toute sa superbe, presque imperturbable. Ses jambes tremblèrent à peine et seul un léger sursaut dans sa respiration témoigna de son trouble. Obi-Wan réussit à avaler toute sa semence sans en perdre une goutte. Il ne tenait pas à s'en mettre partout devant le Comte, qui était un homme du monde aux manières impeccables. Par contre il ne put rien faire pour empêcher le sperme chaud de Jango de s'écouler le long de ses cuisses. Il trembla comme la sensation faisait naître un orgasme que l'anneau avorta, le faisant gémir de frustration.

\- Je pense que l'obéissance de notre ami mérite une petite récompense.

Dooku fit un geste de la main et l'anneau de métal qui empêchait Obi-Wan de se libérer tomba au sol. Une légère caresse de la Force le long de sa hampe suffit à le faire jouir puissamment.

C'est un prisonnier des plus détendus qui fut accroché au poteau sacrificiel.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	4. Inktober 4 : Padmé

Blabla : Et si Padmé avait meilleur goût en matière d'homme ?

 **Inktober 4 : Padmé  
**

Padmé appréciait qu'on ait choisi des personnes qu'elle connaissait pour les gardes du corps qu'on lui avait imposés. Retrouver Obi-Wan était plaisant, il avait acquis davantage de charme en quelques années et la barbe lui allait bien. Anakin par contre... Le mignon petit garçon était devenu un adolescent rebelle et hormonal qui la regardait avec des yeux d'imbécile amoureux.

Quand il fut temps d'organiser la garde de nuit, Padmé s'assura qu'Anakin serait affecté au suivi du système de surveillance électronique - tu comprends, tu es si doué avec la mécanique. Et qu'Obi-Wan s'occuperait de sa protection rapprochée. Officiellement à la porte de sa chambre, officieusement à l'intérieur - je vois bien que la sécurité de la fenêtre vous inquiète, ça ne me dérange pas de dormir avec quelqu'un dans la pièce.

Après il n'avait fallu que quelques manœuvres incitantes - pouvez-vous m'aider à enlever cette robe ? - pour convaincre le beau Jedi de l'aider à se détendre pour s'endormir, tout-à-fait rassurée sur sa sécurité par la vigueur de son garde du corps.

Dans la salle de vidéo-surveillance, Anakin tremblait de rage et se jura qu'un jour Obi-Wan paierait pour avoir ainsi sali son ange.

A DEMAIN

pour une autre idée sortie d'on ne sait où

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	5. Inktober 5 : Owen

Blabla : mais pourquoi Owen refuse-t-il qu'Obi-Wan traine du côté de sa ferme ?

 **Inktober 5 : Owen  
**

Owen n'aimait pas que Ben traîne près de chez lui. Même si Obi-Wan aurait préféré veiller de plus près sur Luke, il comprenait la nécessité de se montrer discret. Et pas seulement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur Luke. Si Owen n'aimait pas le voir à la ferme, il aimait bien aller le voir chez lui dans les dunes. En faisant discrètement un crochet quand il avait des achats à faire en ville.

Obi-Wan se sentait parfois coupable. Non seulement il avait plus ou moins imposé au couple de s'occuper du bébé, mais si Beru avait été ravie d'avoir un enfant à élever, elle qui n'arrivait pas à en avoir, elle serait certainement moins contente si elle découvrait que son mari la trompait.

Car malgré sa méfiance des Jedi, Owen était tombé sous le charme de l'ex-général. Et face à la tragédie qui avait ébranlé l'homme, il avait tenté de lui apporter du réconfort. Obi-Wan, accablé par le chagrin, n'avait pu prendre sur lui pour refuser l'affection qu'on lui offrait.

Malgré lui, il guettait les rares visites du fermier et se laissait honteusement posséder par le vigoureux jeune homme, gémissant sous ses assauts alors qu'il oubliait un instant ses souvenirs douloureux pour un plaisir éphémère.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	6. Inktober 6 : Ventress

Blabla : ces deux-là sont si charmants, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Inktober 6 : Ventress  
**

Obi-Wan, parfait gentleman, se montrait toujours courtois, même quand Ventress tentait de l'assassiner. Mais après plusieurs jours à subir ses tortures, il avait du mal à se retenir de jurer. Surtout quand elle se montrait aussi sadique.

Obi-Wan était nu dans la salle d'interrogatoire - qui avait de fichus courants d'air ! - ou plutôt de torture, Ventress n'avait pas l'air intéressée par récupérer des informations d'intérêt militaire, juste de briser Obi-Wan au point qu'il la supplie.

Et il était près de le faire. Il savait que les séparatistes n'avaient que faire des accords d'Alderande sur le traitement des prisonniers de guerre, mais là on atteignait des sommets d'ignominie ! Ventress avait décidé que puisqu'elle n'arrivait à rien avec la douleur, elle allait essayer le plaisir.

Obi-Wan se retrouvait donc immobilisé avec un anneau pénien pour l'empêcher de jouir tant qu'il ne supplierait pas Ventress de le lui enlever. Ce dont il n'avait nullement l'intention, mais la bougresse s'y connaissait fichtrement bien pour donner du plaisir à un homme.

La fellation l'avait bien sûr tendu à la limite de l'orgasme, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ses tétons soient si sensibles et il pouvait à présent répertorier tous les points érogènes de son propre corps. Et comme si l'assaillir de sa féminité n'était pas déjà assez, Ventress lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir des relations homosexuelles en lui faisant un massage de la prostate. Il savait que les clones se soulageaient parfois entre eux mais il n'avait jamais été intéressé. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Le Maître Jedi retint inextémis un des jurons préféré d'Anakin de franchir ses lèvres alors que Ventress revenait à la charge, se servant cette fois-ci d'Obi-Wan comme d'un gode pour son propre plaisir. Lui qui pensait qu'elle ne jouissait que de la souffrance, il se serait passé de découvrir qu'il avait tort. Mais Force ce qu'elle était serrée et chaude ! Si seulement elle pouvait enlever cet anneau...

Résiste, Obi-Wan ! De toute manière, même si tu lui donnes satisfaction, elle sera ravie de manquer à sa parole pour te laisser agoniser de frustration et de honte.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	7. Inktober 7 : Mace Windu

Blabla : même si on passe la plupart de son temps à prendre des décisions dans un fauteuil, il ne faut pas négliger l'entrainement au sabre laser.

 **Inktober 7 : Mace Windu  
**

Obi-Wan était devenu l'un des meilleurs escrimeurs du Temple. Mais il n'avait pas encore atteint le niveau de Mace et était ravi à chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient arracher un moment à leurs emplois du temps surchargés pour s'entrainer l'un contre l'autre.

Cette fois encore, Mace gardait l'avantage et avait déjà manqué plusieurs fois de coincer Obi-Wan. Mais le chevalier Jedi était bien décidé à ne pas perdre cette fois-ci ! Sauf que Mace réussit à le plaquer au sol. Immobilisé sans plus de liberté pour user de son sabre ou de ses bras, Obi-Wan ondula vigoureusement du bassin en désespoir de cause. Mace hoqueta de surprise - et de plaisir - en relâchant momentanément sa prise. Obi-Wan en profita pour renverser la situation et bloquer entièrement sous lui le chef du conseil qui ne put que reconnaître sa défaite. En soulignant qu'il avait usé de tactiques déloyales !

\- Dans un combat réel, il faut utiliser tous les moyens à disposition.

\- Je doute que la plupart de vos adversaires souhaitent faire autre chose que vous tuer.

\- Vous sous-estimez mon charme légendaire.

\- En attendant, vous méritez une punition pour votre tricherie à un affrontement amical qui aurait dû être dans les règles.

\- Je m'en remets à votre sagesse Maître, _punissez-moi_.

Une rotation de bassin contre celui de Mace accompagna le ton repentant pas du tout sincère. Mace aurait bien pris l'homme sur le champ pour lui apprendre à le chercher ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer d'être surpris dans une position aussi compromettante alors qu'il était le chef du conseil ! Il entraîna donc plutôt l'insolent chevalier Jedi dans une cabine de douche de la salle d'entrainement, espérant que cela suffirait pour assurer leur intimité pendant qu'il ferait son affaire à celle de Kenobi.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	8. Inktober 8 : Bail

Blabla : les négociateurs négocient. Bail a un peu plus d'expérience.

 **Inktober 8 : Bail  
**

Obi-Wan avait été mandaté pour aider le sénateur Bail Organa sur une mission diplomatique. Aussi bien comme renfort pour les négociations que comme garde du corps du sénateur. Il se retrouvait donc quasiment 28h/28 (la planète avait une rotation sur elle-même un peu plus lente que celle de Coruscant) en compagnie du sénateur. Ce qui n'était pas désagréable, c'était un homme honorable - une rareté chez ces wagyx de politiciens - et de très bonne compagnie.

 **Surtout** au lit. Pas qu'Obi-Wan aurait songé à en avoir un aperçu - même si il avait toujours trouvé que l'homme avait un fort charisme. Seulement quand il avait fallu organiser la protection de nuit, il était évident qu'Obi-Wan devrait rester dans la même pièce. Sauf que Bail tenait à ce qu'il se repose un minimum et que la chambre qu'on lui avait mis à disposition ne comportait ni canapé ni chaise. Il avait donc soutenu la nécessité de partager le lit. Qui était un peu plus large que pour un humain seul, mais pas de beaucoup. Ils avaient donc dû chercher comment s'emboîter de manière assez confortable pour dormir.

Évidemment, avec la fatigue d'une journée de négociations et les contacts plus ou moins appuyés, il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils aient fini par réagir. Et Bail avait soutenu que cela leur ferait du bien de se détendre et qu'il serait plus facile de s'endormir après. Obi-Wan n'avait pas trouvé d'argument pour le contrer.

Étant donné qu'il était le garde du corps, Obi-Wan aurait dû être l'actif pour ne pas compromettre sa condition physique. Mais quand la question se posa, le Maître Jedi était déjà trop perdu dans son plaisir pour réfléchir. La langue de Bail n'était pas douée que pour parler et il poussa son avantage pour obtenir la reddition totale de son garde du corps.

C'est extrêmement détendus - quoiqu'un peu endolori dans le cas d'Obi-Wan - que les deux négociateurs se remirent au boulot le lendemain. Vu comme ils faisaient corps, personne ne réussirait à se mettre en travers de la réussite de leur mission.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	9. Inktober 9 : Dex

Blabla : tout renseignement mérite une compensation. Monétaire ou autre.

 **Inktober 9 : Dex  
**

Dexter Jettser, s'il s'était reconverti dans la restauration, n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes d'informateur. Et il servait encore comme tel de tant à autre, plus ou moins gracieusement, et essentiellement pour ses "amis".

Les Jedi faisaient parti de ceux qu'il renseignait volontiers. Après tout, ils travaillaient pour protéger les gens, c'était des plus honorables. Même s'il y avait des Jedi qu'il préférait à d'autres. Et qu'il demandait parfois une certaine compensation - pour les taquiner un peu ou alors parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas parti de ses préférés.

Du temps où ce vieux grigou de Qui-Gon n'avait pas encore pris une overdose mortelle de Force, il lui faisait payer ses renseignements en thés rares - en lui indiquant lui-même où les trouver. Mais maintenant qu'Obi-Wan venait se renseigner pour son compte, il avait décidé d'un autre paiement.

Il lui avait fait une ristourne au début, pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Il avait commencé par un petit baiser. Puis le baiser s'était approfondi et Kenobi avait commencé à perdre la tête sous son expérience et les mains du Besalisk avaient commencé à s'égarer sur la bure du Jedi. Puis dessous.

Et finalement, après quelques années de travail au corps méticuleux, Obi-Wan payait volontiers et généreusement ses renseignements en nature.

A DEMAIN

Jamais deux sans trois, Dex déguste à nouveau un petit consommé d'Obi-Wan. Rejoindra-t-il Qui-Gon, Anakin et Dark Maul dans mon panthéon d'amants réguliers d'Obi-Wan ? Et Obi-Wan prendra-t-il le dessus sur l'un de ces prétendants dans cet Inktober ? Tout dépendra de l'inspiration.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	10. Inktober 10 : Jar Jar

Blabla : et si, j'ose !

 **Inktober 10 : Jar Jar  
**

Leur petite balade sur Naboo avait suffi à saisir la catastrophe sur pattes qu'était Jar Jar Binks. Même s'il était de bonne volonté et parfois utile, sa maladresse et son manque de réflexion pouvait causer des problèmes à n'importe quel moment.

Pourtant, Qui-Gon décida de l'emmener avec lui à Mos Espa. Officiellement parce qu'un groupe hétéroclite passerait plus facilement inaperçu, officieusement pour la seule raison qu'en plus de tous ses défauts, Jar Jar s'était entiché d'Obi-Wan et sa cour était autant embarrassante que problématique : il avait ruiné une part de leurs provisions dans une tentative d'offrande alimentaire - le résultat tenait plus de la tentative d'empoisonnement - et Padmé l'avait attrapé alors qu'il songeait à créer une "jolie" ceinture pour "Pada-Wan" avec l'une des tenues de la reine comme matière première.

Qui-Gon avait donc décidé de protéger son Padawan en éloignant le séducteur en herbe, même s'il se rajoutait un boulet pour sa mission. Espérons qu'il n'aurait pas trop de mal à cadrer l'amphibien pour qu'il ne leur attire pas d'ennuis majeurs. L'important était d'éviter qu'Obi-Wan ne se retrouve traumatisé à vie - même s'il affichait déjà un visage vert à chaque tentative maladroite de flirt du Gungan.

A DEMAIN

et non, pas de couple Jar Jar x Obi-Wan, j'ai mes limites

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	11. Inktober 11 : Sidious

Blabla : les clones peuvent servirent à beaucoup de choses même si certains ne sont pas d'accord avec l'usage qu'on en fait

 **Inktober 11 : Sidious  
**

Obi-Wan essayait de garder une assurance de façade, alors qu'il découvrait la fabrique de clones, commandés par les Jedi selon son interlocuteur. Alors que celui-ci lui faisait faire le tour du propriétaire, Obi-Wan sentit soudain un appel dans la Force. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la source, malgré que son guide ait tenté de le retenir. Cette fois-ci il ne put pas contenir sa surprise en tombant sur un clone... de lui !? Le clone semblait âgé d'une vingtaine d'années à peine - et en avait sans doute moins avec la croissance accélérée. L'image du Padawan qu'il avait été, si ce n'est les cheveux longs et la tunique... suggestive.

Le Jedi retint son envie de vomir comme les indices présents dans la pièce laissait à penser que quelqu'un avait commandé une version de lui éduquée pour servir de... d'esclave sexuel. Au diable l'enquête et le mystère de l'armée clone, il allait sortir son clone de là et s'assurer que personne ne le toucherait ! Évidement le cloneur Kaminoan n'était pas de cet avis mais Obi-Wan utilisa la Force pour le persuader de ne pas déclarer la disparition du clone, et réussit même à lui arracher que le client était un dénommé Dark Sidious.

Ces kriff de Sith avaient tué son maître, et maintenant ils voulaient violer son image ?! Obi-Wan espéra que Sidious n'était pas le nom de Sith de Dooku. L'idée que son grand-maître le considère de cette manière était... Contenant sa nausée, Obi-Wan enveloppa son clone dans sa tunique Jedi pour dissimuler son identité et l'emmena à son chasseur. Qui était malheureusement mono-place mais ils réussirent à s'asseoir l'un sur l'autre. Pas vraiment confortable et il y avait du chemin, mais il était hors de question qu'Obi-Wan abandonne son autre lui-même.

Au moins son clone était obéissant - même s'il avait sûrement été "dressé" en ce sens - et n'avait pas rechigné à le suivre au lieu d'être livré à celui qui avait commandé sa fabrication. Mais la Force vibrait entre eux, et sûrement qu'il sentait aussi son appel même s'il n'avait pas dû recevoir d'apprentissage dans la Force. Heureusement, Obi-Wan n'avait pas envie de voir ce que donnerait une version Sith de lui-même. Encore heureux que les Sith suivent la règle de deux, sinon ils auraient risqué de recréer les armées Sith du passé en clonant des Jedi. La pensée d'un Yoda Sith était une _abomination_.

Dissipant ses craintes infondées dans la Force, Obi-Wan se concentra sur les commandes. Direction le sanctuaire protecteur du Temple Jedi. Maintenant il espérait juste que son clone n'essaierait pas de lui montrer sa bonne "éducation" en route.

A DEMAIN

Désolé Sidious, on n'allait pas te laisser toucher à Obi-Wan, même si c'était pas le vrai.

Et maintenant je me demande ce que donnerait une histoire avec le clone lâché dans le temple Jedi. Ecrire ou ne pas écrire ?

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	12. Inktober 12 : Bruck Chun

Blabla : allez, un petit Obi-Wan de 12 ans

 **Inktober 12 : Bruck Chun  
**

Bruck était un peu plus jeune qu'Obi-Wan. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un caractère très affirmé et de chercher des noises à son aîné. Il avait entraîné Obi-Wan dans une compétition quotidienne à qui serait le meilleur et le plus digne de devenir un Padawan. Si ça les poussait souvent à l'excellence dans les matières qu'ils étudiaient, leur rivalité opérait parfois dans des domaines plus... puérils.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent un jour, sans trop savoir comment, à s'affronter à celui qui jouira le dernier alors qu'ils se branlaient mutuellement sous la douche - ça aurait pu être pire, Bruck avait déjà manqué de les noyer lors d'un cours de natation. Obi-Wan était fatigué après une longue journée, mais il prit sur lui pour ne pas se détendre et juste lâcher prise. Bruck serait insupportable de suffisance s'il gagnait rapidement. Et même s'il gagnait avec deux secondes d'avance.

À la réflexion, il serait de toute façon insupportable - mais de mauvaise humeur - s'il perdait. Et alors il serait sûrement encore plus mesquin et vindicatif. Mais Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas **perdre** contre lui. Pas sans avoir tout donné - ou tout retenu dans le cas présent. Parce qu'il devait toujours donner le meilleur de lui-même s'il voulait devenir digne d'être choisi comme Padawan.

Au final, ils firent match nul mais Bruck s'obstina à prétendre qu'Obi-Wan avait commencé à jouir un millionième de seconde avant lui. Obi-Wan se serait passé qu'il lui casse les oreilles avec une nouvelle manifestation de sa mauvaise foi. En plus, pour une fois qu'ils s'affrontaient d'une manière plutôt agréable, il lui gâchait son plaisir post-orgasmique.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	13. Inktober 13 : Annileen

Blabla : inspiré par le roman Kenobi de John Jackson Miller où Obi-Wan rencontre Annileen qui s'occupe du magasin de feu son mari avec ses deux enfants.

 **Inktober 13 : Annileen  
**

Obi-Wan savait qu'il ne pouvait pas offrir à Annileen ce qu'elle espérait de lui. Même en mettant de côté la règle des Jedi sur l'attachement, son devoir était de veiller sur Luke. Et la vie d'Annileen sur Tatooine arrivait à son terme après qu'elle ait été éclaboussée par le scandale autour de l'associé de son défunt mari. Une nouvelle vie plus épanouissante l'attendait sur Alderande grâce aux contacts d'Obi-Wan avec Bail.

C'était un peu égoïste de sa part de risquer d'être découvert pour aider la femme qui avait facilité sa nouvelle vie d'ermite et fait battre à nouveau son cœur. Mais pour cette fois il s'était permis de se conduire à nouveau en Jedi protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin - **des** orphelins dans le cas d'Annileen - aussi discrètement que possible (bon les Tuskens étaient au courant mais ce n'est pas eux qui iraient le dire à quelqu'un). Et quand il se trouva seul avec elle pour sa dernière nuit avant le départ, il se permit d'accepter ce qu'elle offrait.

Obi-Wan y repensait de temps à autre, pour réchauffer ses nuits solitaires. Le joli souvenir d'une nuit sans conséquences. Ou du moins le croyait-il jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme se précipite dans sa hutte sans crier gare. Pour sa défense, Obi-Wan n'avait jamais installé de porte à laquelle on puisse frapper, se contentant d'un tapis - il n'avait pas trop d'argent à dépenser pour une porte en métal et le bois était encore plus rare et cher par ici.

\- **Père !** Euh, pardon, **Général Kenobi !** On a besoin de votre aide ! Ma petite-amie, je veux dire la _princesse_ Leia Organa, a été capturée par Dark Vador alors qu'elle venait de mettre la main sur des données cruciales concernant une nouvelle arme de destruction de l'Empire !

... Comment il allait expliquer ça à Luke ? Et à son fils d'avoir veiller sur un autre enfant que le sien (même s'il avait l'excuse de ne pas être au courant de son existence) ? Sans compter que s'il avait bien compris, Vador était maintenant le _beau-père_ de **son** fils. Qu'allait dire Yoda de tout ce bazar ? Et reverrait-il Annileen ?

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	14. Inktober 14 : Panaka

Blabla : ils ont dû s'ennuyer en attendant que Qui-Gon ramène les pièces pour réparer le vaisseau

 **Inktober 14 : Panaka  
**

C'était bien beau de servir de garde du corps à la reine pendant que Qui-Gon était absent, mais en attendant Obi-Wan n'avait rien à faire. Ils étaient au milieu de nul part. Si un danger arrivait, les détecteurs du vaisseau les avertiraient bien avant qu'un quelconque remous se forme dans la Force. Et ils ne pouvaient pas faire de réparations tant qu'ils n'auraient pas les pièces. Ils étaient déjà assez nerveux à cause de la situation, ça n'arrangeait rien de tourner en rond.

Heureusement la reine et ses dames de compagnies décidèrent de jouer aux devinettes entre elles pour s'occuper, et le capitaine Panaka proposa à Obi-Wan de le rejoindre dans sa cabine pour tuer le temps. Visiblement il supportait aussi mal l'inaction que le Padawan. Ils trouvèrent rapidement comment faire redescendre leur stress.

Après tout, Qui-Gon lui avait bien dit un jour de ne pas oublier de goûter les pâtisseries de temps en temps en mission. La sucette de Panaka était tout à fait goûteuse. Et le grain de sa peau était délicieusement salé. Vraiment, Obi-Wan recommandait les douceurs de Naboo, ça donnait l'eau à la bouche - surtout quand vous étiez perdu au milieu d'un désert.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	15. Inktober 15 : Grievous

Blabla : retour des quatre bras, mécaniques cette fois

 **Inktober 15 : Grievous  
**

Obi-Wan ronchonna dans sa barbe. Il avait été capturé par les troupes de Grievous. Au moins il ne risquait pas de subir les derniers outrages, comme la mécanique du cyborg laissait clairement voir que cette partie n'avait pas été conservée. Et tout le reste de son armée était constituée de droïdes. Mais il doutait que les interrogatoires soient agréables pour autant.

Il était donc déterminé à supporter toutes les douleurs physiques que ses bourreaux lui infligeraient lorsque Grievous finit par lui rendre visite avec un mystérieux sac.

\- Keuf-nobi. Et si on s'amusait un peu ? Kof-kof.

Hm, est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir un autre bourreau ? C'était amusant cinq minutes de constater que le commandant ennemi semblait à la limite de cracher ses poumons - vu leur état à l'oreille, on se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été remplacés également - mais s'il devait supporter les râles et les quintes de toux pendant tout un interrogatoire, ça allait vite devenir insupportable.

Cependant il s'inquiéta rapidement pour autre chose comme Grievous sortait de son sac... des **godemichés !?** Force, il savait que le cyborg était à moitié dérangé, mais il avait surtout montré son goût pour le massacre jusqu'à présent. Obi-Wan tenta de se défendre mais difficile en étant menotté et coupé de la Force. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se retrouve à sa merci et à moitié nu. Son infériorité numérique en termes d'appendices préhensibles n'aidait pas.

Grievous faisait bon usage de ses quatre bras. L'un maintenait Obi-Wan par la nuque, un deuxième le masturbait - ce qui était aussi douloureux que source de plaisir avec les griffes métalliques qui composaient ses mains - et les deux restant jouaient avec des godes aux deux extrémités de son corps. À chaque fois que l'un touchait sa prostate, Obi-Wan manquait de s'étouffer avec l'autre qui lui fourrait la bouche.

À sa grande honte, Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier en partie les administrations. La guerre ne lui avait guère laissé le temps pour se détendre dernièrement, et même quand il avait un moment pour lui, il était souvent trop épuisé pour faire autre chose que dormir. Alors les éclats de plaisir qui transperçaient son corps le touchaient particulièrement et il ne put s'empêcher de cesser de lutter contre, chassant au contraire après le plaisir ultime, et perdu dans celui-ci au point de ne presque plus entendre son agresseur tousser.

Finalement il éjacula entre les griffes mécaniques et les attouchements cessèrent, le laissant retomber sur le sol de sa cellule. Perdu dans le plaisir post-orgasmique, il entendit à peine Grievous s'étrangler à moitié en riant de son état pathétique, avant de quitter la cellule en promettant de revenir s'occuper de lui.

Obi-Wan espérait que ses troupes ne tarderaient pas à venir à son secours. Il n'avait pas envie que Grievous continue à s'amuser avec lui. L'humiliation était dure pour sa pauvre fierté. Pourvu que le général n'ait pas pris de holofilm ! Et pourvu que ce soit des clones qui le sortent de là. Il n'avait pas envie qu'un collègue Jedi le voit dans cet état. Surtout pas Anakin.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	16. Inktober 16 : Jocasta Nu

Blabla : un petit changement de style peut avoir des conséquences imprévues

 **Inktober 16 : Jocasta Nu  
**

Qui-Gon n'avait jamais été fan des archives Jedi. Obi-Wan s'était toujours demandé pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce que la barbe lui pousse et que l'archiviste en chef Jocasta Nu change d'attitude à son égard.

Après plusieurs recherches inconfortables à supporter les avances à peine voilées de l'octogénaire, Obi-Wan décida d'imiter feu son Maître en confiant ces travaux à son Padawan. Ou à Bant quand Anakin n'était pas disponible. Ou à Quinlan qui ne s'était jamais laissé pousser la barbe.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	17. Inktober 17 : Quinlan

Blabla : puisqu'on parlait de Quinlan, reprenons un événement du canon - ou légende, on sait plus trop où on en est - avec une légère différence d'environnement

 **Inktober 17 : Quinlan  
**

Maître Tholme avait dû partir pour une mission spéciale, laissant son Padawan aux bons soins de Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan et Quinlan étaient ravis, étant amis depuis la crèche. Profitant d'un moment de liberté lors de leur propre mission, ils s'amusaient comme bien des adolescents à faire un concours d'habilité.

Faire tenir l'une sur l'autre plusieurs grosses pierres grâce à la force, et se maintenir en équilibre dessus était assurément un exercice de contrôle intéressant. Évidemment Quinlan ne put s'empêcher de faire le fanfaron en tentant de tenir sur une main au sommet de sa pile. Ce qu'il réussit à faire une dizaine de secondes avant que son équilibre ne se rompe et le précipite dans la mare qui bordait leur champ d'exercice.

Obi-Wan s'amusa bien sûr de sa déconfiture mouillée. Comme de juste Quinlan lui rappela le devoir de compassion des Jedi en le faisant basculer à son tour dans la pataugeoire. Naturellement cela dégénéra en bataille navale. Et comme ils étaient à l'âge des hormones bouillonnantes, en étreinte humide de désir - et d'eau croupie.

Jusqu'à ce que des crapauds ne s'invitent la fête, se perchant sur les collines humaines qui dépassaient de l'eau pour coasser leur célébration de la saison des amours. Les deux amants décidèrent de se trouver une douche plus civilisée pour continuer leur accouplement.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	18. Inktober 18 : Yoda

Blabla : où Obi-Wan va finir par poster un #MeToo

 **Inktober 18 : Yoda  
**

Yoda était un vrai grand-père gâteau avec les petits initiés. Mais depuis qu'Obi-Wan siégeait au conseil il avait découvert que le grand maître se comportait autrement avec les adultes.

Quand il pensait à quel point il avait idolâtré les membres du conseil ! Ils faisaient peut-être illusion quand ils recevaient des Jedi, mais quand ils étaient entre eux... Une bande de vieux - et moins vieux - prétendant démiurges qui se détendaient de leurs lourdes responsabilités en les traitant avec un humour souvent gras et lourd.

Même Yaddle ou Adi Gallia se fendaient parfois d'un commentaire polisson ! Sans compter qu'elles gloussaient comme de jeunes Padawans. Mais le champion des remarques graveleuses restait sans conteste Yoda. Et le charme naturel d'Obi-Wan en était souvent la cible.

"- Cet homme est imperméable à tout argument.  
\- Hm, de marbre pourra-t-il rester, si le Séducteur envoyé lui est ?"

Il avait toujours trouvé le titre de Négociateur un peu trop pompeux pour son humilité. Mais c'était mieux que d'entendre ses compétences ramenées à un simple numéro de charme.

"- Le Sénateur rodien exige une entrevue pour exposer ses plaintes rapport à la mission qu'il nous avait confiée.  
\- Rien qu'un sourire de Maître Kenobi, régler ne peut."

Il allait finir par ne plus sourire du tout un de ces jours.

"- Il semblerait que la Duchesse vous trouve à son goût, profitez-en.  
\- Je suis un **Jedi**. J'ai fait vœu de me consacrer au bien commun et de ne pas former d'attachements.  
\- Bien entendu. Faire un peu de charme pour le bien d'une mission ne va pas remettre en cause cela.  
\- De la Force seulement, les voies impénétrables sont."

 _Un peu_ de charme ? Force, ils lui demandaient pratiquement de se prostituer pour la cause ! Et Yoda qui en rajoutait avec une insinuation pornographique à peine voilée. On parlait de la Duchesse de Mandalore, une femme digne et responsable, pas d'une danseuse de cantina !

"- D'un garde du corps, le sénateur Organa besoin a. Kenobi demandé, il a.  
\- Sûrement parce que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui.  
\- Mais de garder le corps de Kenobi, d'être tenté ne risque-t-il pas ?"

Eh oh ! Il était **là**. S'ils pouvaient arrêter de parler de lui comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Et de prêter des intentions peu honorables à l'un des rares sénateurs qui soient dignes de confiance et véritablement au service de leur peuple et de la République.

"- Avec le vieux Yoda, à prendre le thé Obi invité est."

Au secouuuuuuuuuurs ! Où étaient les urgences de guerre quand on avait besoin d'elles ? On ne pouvait vraiment pas compter sur les séparatistes. Si ça se trouve, c'est pour fuir Yoda que Dooku était devenu un Sith.

"- De te remplumer, besoin tu as. Un fessier rebondi, plus confortable est."

Plus confortable pour qui ? Obi-Wan sentit encore une fois ses dents grincer. Vivement qu'il retourne en mission.

A DEMAIN

Pardon Christineeeeeeee

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	19. Inktober 19 : A'Sharad Hett

Blabla : n'oubliez pas, deux soleils = deux ombres

 **Inktober 19 : A'Sharad Hett  
**

Après qu'Obi-Wan lui ait coupé un bras et ait découvert son visage, A'Sharad avait été rejeté par les Tuskens. Mais pour autant il avait refusé de suivre l'ordre de Kenobi d'aller méditer loin de Tatooine. Il avait grandit sur cette planète, et même s'il avait ensuite visité la galaxie avec les Jedi, maintenant plus rien ne l'attirait dans les étoiles après l'extermination de ceux-ci.

Rien de ce qu'Obi-Wan avait trouvé à dire n'avait réussi à convaincre A'Sharad de ne pas s'accrocher aux ombres d'Obi-Wan, seul Jedi dont il était sûr de la survie. Peu importe à quel point ils risquaient d'être moins discrets à deux. Et Obi-Wan n'osait penser à ce que pourrait faire A'Sharad s'il apprenait qu'Obi-Wan veillait sur le fils de Vador. Après avoir dirigé des hordes de Tuskens à l'attaque de colons paisibles...

Dire qu'Obi-Wan s'était plaint de sa solitude. Maintenant il trouvait que l'ex-Tusken prenait un peu trop de place dans sa petite masure. En plus de ça, Obi-Wan n'avait qu'un lit. Alors ok, A'Sharad lui tenait plus chaud que sa couverture pendant les froides nuits du désert, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un et c'était dur de s'endormir dans ces conditions.

Jusqu'à ce qu'A'Sharad décide de l'aider à se détendre. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas manchot. Enfin façon de parler. Disons qu'il n'avait pas la main dans sa poche - normal vu qu'elle était dans le pantalon de Kenobi. Il était doué pour donner du plaisir quoi.

Alors qu'Obi-Wan avait eu la main haute sur l'ancien Tusken, le rapport de force s'inversa comme A'Sharad prenait un malin plaisir - et du plaisir tout court - à l'assaillir à tout moment du jour - surtout quand il faisait trop chaud pour travailler - et de la nuit. Et l'ancien membre du grand conseil Jedi ne pouvait que céder face à la promesse d'oublier sa souffrance pendant quelques instants.

Fini de déprimer immobile tout seul dans un coin, ses courbatures dues à une vie sexuelle un peu trop enthousiaste étaient une excellente distraction. Et impossible de ressasser tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour empêcher Anakin de sombrer du côté obscur quand il devait rassembler toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de sombrer encore davantage dans la luxure.

Heureusement que personne ne venait lui rendre visite, c'était plus difficile de se débarrasser de l'odeur de sexe quand on n'avait pas d'eau pour se laver. Surtout quand votre amant ne se retenait pas de transformer la plus simple étreinte en séance de sport.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	20. Inktober 20 : Luke

Blabla : Luke a bien grandi

 **Inktober 20 : Luke  
**

Depuis que Bigs était parti à l'école de pilotage, Luke s'ennuyait. Les autres garçons des environs étaient de purs fermiers, qui le trouvaient un peu trop rêveur avec son obsession d'apprendre à piloter pour partir voyager dans les étoiles. Plutôt que de les écouter parler de leur travail à la ferme de leurs parents - Luke avait déjà bien assez de son propre travail à faire - le jeune Skywalker préférait aller faire la course avec son speeder dans les dunes.

C'était peut-être un comportement peu productif au goût de son oncle, et il y avait toujours le risque de rencontrer des Tuskens, mais au moins il affinait ses talents de pilote et c'était bien plus fun que de réparer pour la énième fois un vaporateur. Par contre ça ne changeait rien à son sentiment de solitude. Si seulement son oncle l'autorisait à rejoindre Bigs à l'école de pilotage ! Mais il avait encore besoin de lui pour la récolte cette année. Et sûrement de celle d'après aussi.

Luke voulait juste partir, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa tante et son oncle quand ils avaient besoin de lui. Ils l'avaient élevé du mieux qu'ils pouvaient après la mort de ses parents. Tous ses sentiments de révolte ne pouvaient pas passer outre la gratitude qu'il avait pour leurs soins et leur affection.

Avisant une silhouette solitaire au bord de la route, Luke ralentit pour proposer un petit pas de conduite... tiens mais c'était le vieux Ben. Un ermite un peu étrange que son oncle n'aimait guère, Luke ne savait pas pourquoi. L'homme n'avait pas l'air mauvais mais il avait respecté le souhait de son oncle de s'en tenir à l'écart. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas se révolter en prenant son indépendance, mais il pouvait bien désobéir à son oncle sur ses fréquentations ! Na.

C'est donc avec enthousiasme qu'il raccompagna l'ermite chez lui et accepta un verre d'eau, tout en essayant d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Bien vite il prit l'habitude de rejoindre la petite hutte dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. Ben avait des tas de choses à raconter sur l'univers, et sur le père de Luke ! Découvrir que son père et Ben avaient été amis et des chevaliers Jedi, était une sacrée surprise. Et Ben avait dit que Luke avait aussi le potentiel.

Leurs rendez-vous secrets furent bientôt en grande partie dédiés à la maîtrise de la Force. Celui que Luke prenait pour un vieillard semblait retrouver une certaine jeunesse alors qu'il lui apprenait à se battre au sabre laser avec une énergie et une souplesse étonnante. Luke n'avait aucun mal à croire qu'il avait jadis été un grand général avec le charisme qu'il dégageait.

Un charisme auquel il n'était pas insensible. Bientôt il eut du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de Ben plutôt que sur son sourire aussi lumineux que les soleils de Tatooine. Et quand Ben lui prenait le bras pour corriger sa position... Évidemment son trouble ne passa pas inaperçu et Ben se trouva un peu embarrassé quand il comprit son intérêt. Il essaya de maintenir sa posture de professeur mais Luke pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas insensible quand il tentait de lui faire du charme.

Et si le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'acharner sur son oncle pour le convaincre de le laisser aller à l'école de pilotage, il n'eut aucun scrupule à faire de son mieux pour s'insinuer derrière les barrières morales de l'ermite pour le convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à échanger un peu d'affection. Au contraire, ça faisait sacrément du bien. D'ailleurs, une fois que Luke avait réussi à relancer la machine grippé du vieil homme, celui-ci se montrait étonnamment assuré alors qu'il prenait les choses en main. C'était bien un ancien général. Et il avait sûrement aussi un passé d'excellent amant.

Finalement Luke ne se sentait plus aussi frustré de rester encore un moment dans ce coin perdu de Tatooine. Il pourrait toujours partir dans les étoiles avec Ben quand sa formation de Jedi serait plus avancée. En attendant il les touchait déjà du doigt à chaque fois que Ben acceptait de faire une pause dans leur entrainement au sabre pour lui faire goûter à celui qu'il avait entre les jambes.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	21. Inktober 21 : Leia

Blabla : Han lui tape sur les nerfs et Luke n'est qu'un gosse innocent. Leia préfère de loin la compagnie du général Kenobi

 **Inktober 21 : Leia  
**

Obi-Wan sentait bien qu'il ne garderait pas longtemps le dessus. Anakin s'était peut-être amélioré, mais c'est surtout son corps mécanique qui lui donnait plus de force que le vieux corps naturel de son ancien mentor. Obi-Wan avait réussi à distraire les soldats pour permettre aux gamins de rembarquer, mais ça serait mieux de pouvoir les rejoindre. Luke ne deviendrait pas un Jedi sans formation. Il allait devoir utiliser la ruse pour échapper à Vador. Peut-être le surprendre avec une information à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas ? Après tout Luke portait le nom de son père, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il l'apprenne. Autant que ça serve à quelque chose.

\- Tu ne t'échapperas pas, vieil homme !

\- En attendant, ton fils est en train de s'échapper, lui.

- **Quoi !?**

Profitant de la surprise de Vador qui fixait Luke d'un air interloqué, Obi-Wan réussit à lui trancher la main qui tenait le sabre, avant de sauter à travers la porte coupe-feu en déclenchant sa fermeture. Le Sith bloqué, il n'eut plus qu'à se débarrasser de quelques stormtroopers avant de retrouver les autres au Faucon Millenium qui décolla sans tarder. La Force était avec eux ! Même s'il était d'accord avec Leia sur le fait qu'ils s'étaient échappés un peu trop facilement. Ah la naïveté des jeunes garçons..

Encore que pour le contrebandier ça tenait sûrement plus de son ego surdimensionné quant à ses capacités de pilote. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comme il semblait assuré que la princesse était attirée par lui alors qu'elle le supportait difficilement. Elle s'entendait mieux avec Luke même si elle le trouvait trop naïf et innocent - d'un autre côté il restait un garçon de ferme quand elle était déjà sénatrice junior à 13 ans au sénat impérial en étant princesse d'Alderande. Les filles avaient beau être matures plus rapidement que les garçons, leur éducation respective en rajoutait.

En tout cas, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonner que Leia préfère sa compagnie - surtout qu'elle ne parlait ni le Wookie ni le binaire et que C-3PO était presque aussi insupportable pour elle que pour les autres. Par contre, quand elle se montra subtilement intéressée pour partager sa couchette pour se tenir chaud la nuit - Han devait dormir avec sa carpette personnelle vu la température fraîche dans les cabines - Obi-Wan fut surpris et flatté. Certes il avait un passé de charmeur, mais la dure vie du désert avait quand même entamé son sex-appeal. Mais peut-être moins qu'il n'avait cru on dirait.

Après des années de célibat forcé, Obi-Wan accueillit la proposition avec plaisir. Il avait beau être rouillé, il était sûr qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses aptitudes pour la bagatelle. Et Padmé n'en saurait rien depuis sa tombe, pas plus que feu les Organa. Et Anakin pouvait aller au diable après avoir profané leur amitié en détruisant tout ce qui était cher à Obi-Wan.

Quelques temps plus tard, les chemins de Vador et de Kenobi se recroisèrent lors d'une mission d'infiltration rebelle.

\- Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas vieillard !

\- Le vieillard a couché avec ta fille.

\- **QUOI ?!**

Obi-Wan profita de la stupeur de Vador - qui apprenait en plus qu'il avait aussi une fille - pour lui plonger son sabre laser au cœur. Au Sith le sens de l'honneur, Obi-Wan n'était plus à ça près.

\- En revanche, je te promets que je ne lui révèlerai pas que son père est l'enfoiré qui l'a torturée et a détruit sa planète où résidaient sa famille adoptive et ses amis. Sans compter qu'il avait auparavant blessé sa mère au point qu'elle ne survive pas à sa naissance.

La pauvre Leia avait déjà assez souffert comme ça, Bail était le seul père dont elle ait besoin de se souvenir.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	22. Inktober 22 : R2-D2

Blabla : L'intérêt d'un droïde peut changer beaucoup de choses

 **Inktober 22 : R2-D2  
**

Le vaisseau de la reine n'était pas si grand, et comme Obi-Wan était rarement seul, il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué que le droïde R2 survivant semblait le suivre de près. En effet, après avoir vaillamment réparé le vaisseau au péril de son existence, R2-D2 avait été présenté à la reine et à l'équipage. C'est ainsi qu'il avait flashé sur le fringuant Padawan. Il avait suivi la suivante à contre-cœur, mais désobéir trop ouvertement à un ordre lui aurait apporté des ennuis et puis il avait vraiment besoin de ce nettoyage. Il voulait être présentable pour fréquenter son humain !

Malheureusement ils avaient été séparés lors du débarquement sur Coruscant. Mais après de - trop - longues unités de temps, les Jedi avaient rembarqués pour un voyage retour. Cette fois-ci R2-D2 était bien décidé à rouler sur l'ombre du Padawan. Heureusement, avec tout le monde réuni pour discuter stratégies, personne ne faisait attention à lui et il pouvait rassasier ses scans oculaires avec la définition HD d'O-BI-WA-NE-KE-NO-BI.

Lors de l'infiltration du palais, il suivit la troupe avec attention, prêt à donner un coup de chalumeau à quiconque essaierait de blesser son NO-BI. Il évita de justesse de se faire attraper par un vaisseau Nubian en mal de droïde mécanicien, et se lança à la poursuite des trois utilisateurs de sabres laser. Les humains étaient d'un rapide parfois. Et qu'est-ce que cet humanoïde cornu voulait à son NO-BI ?

Il les rattrapait à peine lorsque le Padawan fut éjecté de la passerelle où ils combattaient. R2-D2 bipa d'inquiétude mais son humain s'était reçu sur une autre passerelle plus bas. R2-D2 lui envoya un câble et le remonta rapidement. NO-BI le remercia en s'élançant pour rejoindre son maître. R2-D2 le suivit prestement, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû utiliser le câble pour le sécuriser et l'emmener à l'abri.

Le droïde ne réussit pas à rattraper les deux Jedi avant que des barrières d'énergie ne se dressent entre eux. Mais NO-BI avait rejoint son maître et les deux firent son affaire à leur adversaire. R2-D2 fut ravi de pouvoir leur indiquer le chemin de l'infirmerie du palais, comme ils avaient quelques dysfonctionnements à cause de blessures reçues - heureusement ils étaient loin d'être bons pour la casse.

Il essaya aussi de les rassurer sur l'issue des autres combats, mais leur compréhension du langage binaire était bien trop limitée. Où était ces droïdes de protocole trop bavards quand on avait besoin d'eux ? Le personnel humain reprit cependant rapidement contact avec les Jedi pour leur annoncer leur victoire. Une victoire éclatante, mis à part la mort du jeune Anakin Skywalker, dont le vaisseau en mode pilote automatique avait explosé sous les feux de la fédération du commerce.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	23. Inktober 23 : clones

Blabla : les clones sont éduqués pour servir leurs supérieurs

 **Inktober 23 : clones  
**

Obi-Wan se demandait parfois comment il en était arrivé là. Général d'une armée, dirigeant des centaines d'hommes au combat, connu dans toute la Galaxie comme le "Négociateur", plus fameux et plus efficace de tous les Jedi. Tout le monde s'attendait au meilleur dès qu'il était impliqué dans une situation et il s'efforçait de répondre à leurs attentes, poussé en outre par son propre sens du devoir.

Le "Négociateur" était devenu un masque d'assurance qu'il posait pour faire face à ses responsabilités immenses. Il ne devait pas montrer de faiblesse aux yeux de ses ennemis, et pas même à ses alliés - qui pouvaient retourner leurs vestes au gré des alliances changeantes. Il craignait de finir par céder sous la pression. Heureusement il avait trouvé un moyen de respirer un peu de temps en temps.

Si il n'aimait pas trop cette idée de clones éduqués pour servir aveuglement la république en tant que soldats, il devait reconnaître qu'au moins on pouvait se fier à eux sans craindre de trahison, bien qu'ils restent aussi des humains avec un minimum de personnalité. Et visiblement les clones du régiment qu'il dirigeait l'aimaient bien et tenaient non seulement à le protéger - ce qui était normal vu qu'il était leur supérieur - mais aussi à prendre soin de lui d'une manière qu'il doutait faire partie de leurs enseignements.

Son commandant clone Cody avait été le premier à offrir de le réconforter, alors qu'il l'aidait à enlever son armure. Obi-Wan était trop épuisé ce soir-là pour arriver à s'en défaire seul. Surtout que ses mains tremblaient. Cody avait proposé de l'aider et le Jedi avait accepté avec reconnaissance. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son corps réagisse quand les mains du clone en vinrent à lui retirer sa chemise.

Gêné, Obi-Wan avait remercié Cody de son aide en disant qu'il s'en sortirait à présent. Avant de tituber en essayant de rejoindre son lit - ce qui en tenait lieu dans leur camp mobile. Cody l'avait retenu et soutenu jusqu'au matelas. Avant de lui assurer que ça ne le dérangeait pas de l'aider à évacuer son stress. Obi-Wan protesta qu'il y avait des limites à prendre soin de son supérieur. Mais le clone lui rétorqua qu'il était sacrément sexy. Le Jedi rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais le soldat ne s'arrêta pas là. Il lui compta par le menu à quel point il était désirable. Et ses mains vinrent flatter chaque carré de peau qui l'attirait pour en attester et Obi-Wan ne trouva pas la volonté de l'en empêcher, fondant sous ses caresses.

Pour la première fois il s'était laissé prendre par un clone, entièrement soumis, et ça avait été si bon... au point qu'il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de s'abandonner quand Cody glissa une main le long de ses fesses quelques jours plus tard. Et d'écarter immédiatement les jambes quand le clone se glissa dans sa douche le mois suivant. Pour finir par ne plus compter les fois où Cody prenait soin de lui.

Et puis Rex était entré sans prévenir dans sa tente alors qu'Obi-Wan se faisait prendre et était trop parti pour être embarrassé. Il voulait juste que Cody continue, plus vite, plus fort. Il voulait plus de sensations et quand Rex pointa son érection sous son nez, il l'engloutit sans se poser de question. Et quand Cody eut vidé ses munitions et que Rex prit sa place, Obi-Wan ne put que gémir de plaisir. Avoir plusieurs amants avait du bon, plus besoin d'attendre qu'ils rechargent pour continuer à être travaillé au corps.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la plupart des clones de ses troupes avaient fini par participer à assurer son bien-être. Quand ils étaient d'humeur et pas de service. Parfois un seul, parfois deux ou trois, et quelques fois plus. Une fois qu'ils étaient en repos sur Coruscant avant d'être réaffectés au front et qu'Obi-Wan était venu les voir dans leurs baraquements, ils l'avaient tous pris l'un après l'autre, transformant leur général en gelée bienheureuse et pleinement satisfaite. Heureusement qu'ils ne rembarquaient pas tout de suite, Obi-Wan avait été incapable de se lever le lendemain. Mais les clones s'étaient fait pardonner leur enthousiasme en lui faisant des massages. Et puis c'est pas comme si Obi-Wan avait regretté - il aurait sûrement dû mais non. Même s'il n'avouerait jamais qu'il fantasmait de le refaire un jour.

Obi-Wan était assurément accro aux services des clones. Quand il s'abandonnait entre leurs bras, la guerre cessait d'exister. Il pouvait oublier toutes ses responsabilités, les décisions à prendre et les ordres à donner. L'ordre des choses s'inversait et c'est les clones qui se retrouvaient en charge de lui. Et il n'avait plus qu'à suivre leurs ordres et se laisser posséder, navigant d'extases en extases sans plus de soucis.

A DEMAIN

Et je conseille vivement la fic en anglais One big pack de Gabriel4Sam sur AO3 pour du Alpha Clone/Omega Jedi chaud bouillant !

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Réponse à Christine sur le chapitre précédent : dans le film Anakin a besoin que R2-D2 coupe le pilote automatique pour prendre le contrôle de l'appareil. Sans lui, il est resté sans pouvoir piloter le chasseur et le mode auto n'a pas été assez bon pour échapper à tous les tirs.


	24. Inktober 24 : Jawas

Blabla : difficile d'être un ermite quand on a des voisins. Ou des adorateurs

 **Inktober 24 : Jawas  
**

Obi-Wan s'était retiré dans le désert en ermite, veillant de loin sur Luke et passant le reste de son temps à assurer sa propre subsistance et à méditer sur les erreurs qu'il avait dû faire avec Anakin. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que ses séances d'auto-flagellation soient dérangées par des voisins.

Quand il était venu à la rescousse de Jawas attaqués par des Tuskens, il pensait que la reconnaissance des Jawas se manifesterait au mieux par quelques rabais sur les achats qu'il aurait à leur faire. Il n'avait pas prévu de devenir leur _idole_.

A présent, quand il avait besoin d'une pièce pour réparer son vaporateur, les Jawas refusaient son paiement et lui offraient 3-4 pièces au cas où, quand ils ne lui donnaient pas la carcasse entière d'un autre vaporateur.

Dut-il croiser une chenille des sables alors qu'il partait faire des courses à dos d'eopie, les Jawas s'arrêtaient aussitôt pour le prendre en stop.

Si ça continuait son surnom allait passer d'ermite toqué à Jawa géant (1). Lui qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, c'était loupé. Sans compter qu'être considéré comme un dieu vivant n'était pas la voie des Jedi et que ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

La seule chose qui allégeait un peu son embarras était l'idée que Qui-Gon aurait été amusé en le voyant empêtré dans cette adoration par des formes de vie pitoyables.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

(1) clin d'œil au roman Kenobi de John Jackson Miller


	25. Inktober 25 : Kit Fisto

Blabla : il fallait bien en faire au moins un avec des tentacules. Même si c'est des lekkus

 **Inktober 25 : Kit Fisto  
**

Faire l'amour sous l'eau était une expérience agréable. Et d'autant plus appréciable quand c'était avec une espèce amphibie qui pouvait vous ravitailler en oxygène en vous embrassant. C'est pourquoi Obi-Wan adorait quand Kit lui proposait d'aller faire un petit tour nocturne dans la salle des mille fontaines. Et c'était vraiment pratique que certains bassins soient quasiment aussi profonds que la piscine du Temple.

En plus, Obi-Wan appréciait comme Kit semblait le toucher de partout à la fois avec ses lekkus. Il pouvait le maintenir contre lui d'une main, l'autre le tenant par la nuque pour rapprocher leurs lèvres, tout en le masturbant d'un lekku, lui caressant un téton avec un autre, et le restant s'enroulant langoureusement autour de son dos, de ses bras et de ses jambes, tout en pressant contre ses fesses. Qu'il pouvait fourrer aussi bien avec son organe génital qu'avec un lekku. Et parfois avec un lekku supplémentaire quand Obi-Wan était demandeur.

Comme cette nuit où le Négociateur gémissait pour plus dans la bouche de Kit. Il voulait se sentir empli au maximum, sa prostate pressée de tout son long, le moindre de ses mouvements soumis au bon vouloir des lekkus... Que le Kit le possède dans tous les sens du terme, dans ce milieu où la vie d'Obi-Wan reposait dans son souffle. Et l'amphibien fut ravi de lui accorder ce qu'il souhaitait.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont un fin cependant, et ils eurent une mauvaise surprise en refaisant surface. Est-ce que c'était bien la peine d'éviter la piscine du Temple pour ne pas être surpris par Bant, si c'était pour être surpris par Yoda la main sur le sabre laser ? Et depuis quand l'ancêtre était-il là à se rincer l'œil ?

A DEMAIN

Et encore pardon Christine pour le retour de Yoda

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	26. Inktober 26 : Beru

Blabla : en bon Jedi, Obi-Wan est toujours prêt à venir en aide à la veuve et l'orphelin

 **Inktober 26 : Beru  
**

Owen avait demandé à Obi-Wan de s'éloigner et de ne plus les surprotéger, ça les rendait suspects. Comprenant son avis, le Jedi avait respecté sa volonté même si ça ne lui plaisait pas trop d'être aussi loin de Luke.

Le fait est que lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose clochait, le temps d'arriver à bride abattue sur son eopie, les Tuskens avaient déjà tué Owen. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas encore atteint Beru, solidement barricadée avec le bébé.

Après avoir géré le problème des Tuskens, il essaya tant bien que mal d'aider Beru à travers son deuil. Pendant quelques jours il s'occupa de la ferme, et de Luke quand Beru n'arrivait même pas à sortir de son lit pour lui donner le biberon ou lui changer ses couches.

Finalement elle finit par se reprendre assez pour participer aux tâches et un nouveau quotidien se forma. Quand Obi-Wan osa enfin lui demander comment elle voyait son avenir, Beru lui répondit que la ferme et Luke étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait d'Owen et qu'elle ne voulait pas les quitter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en occuper seule.

Après avoir réfléchi, Obi-Wan se dit qu'il devait de toute façon veiller sur Luke. Autant le faire à domicile. Et puis ce serait plus pratique pour lui enseigner à utiliser la Force. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse encore plus attention. Il allait devoir fréquenter les autres fermiers à l'occasion et aller en ville plus souvent pour vendre les produits de la ferme. Il lui faudrait un nom comme il ne pouvait plus être juste Ben, le mystérieux ermite.

C'est ainsi que Ben Lars, lointain cousin d'Owen qui était revenu sur Tatooine auprès de sa famille même s'il n'était pas en très bon termes avec Owen, quitta sa retraite solitaire pour veiller sur la famille de son défunt cousin.

La vie sur Tatooine était rude et vivre en quasi-antarcie avait tendance à rapprocher les gens. Aussi, quand après quelques années Beru épousa Ben, il n'y avait bien que ce dernier pour ne pas l'avoir vu venir. D'ailleurs il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir répondu quand elle l'avait embrassé. Quand elle l'avait poussé sur son lit. Et quand elle l'avait demandé en mariage. Mais aux Hutts la règle de non-attachement ! Il avait perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait, il avait bien le droit à un peu de bonheur. Même s'il n'oubliait pas son devoir, il veillerait sur Beru et Luke tant qu'il le pourrait.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	27. Inktober 27 : Garen

Blabla : Garen aime piloter des vaisseaux. Il aime bien aussi piloter Obi-Wan dans son lit.

 **Inktober 27 : Garen  
**

Garen adorait piloter. Comme la Force coulait en lui à ce moment-là, comment le vaisseau obéissait au moindre de ses mouvements. C'était bien plus simple et jouissif de piloter un appareil que d'essayer de guider sur le chemin de la paix des êtres vivants trop souvent allergiques aux instructions - ou réfractaires à la notion d'agir intelligemment.

Sauf quand il s'agissait de guider Obi-Wan dans son lit. Son ami d'enfance avait des responsabilités importantes et peu d'occasions de se relâcher en toute sécurité. Alors quand il le pouvait, il s'abandonnait complètement. Et Garen adorait ça. La confiance totale qu'Obi-Wan lui faisait pour leur donner du plaisir à tous les deux. Comment il obéissait au moindre de ses ordres.

Garen pouvait le plier sous lui, le plaquer contre un mur, l'assaillir sous la douche... comme un bon vaisseau il était prêt à s'orienter dans toutes les directions à la moindre poussée. Un petit coup d'huile au bon endroit et il glissait sans problèmes sur les rails.

C'était presque aussi jouissif de guider sa verge entre les parois de chair agitées de spasmes de plaisir que de naviguer à vue - et à l'aide de la Force surtout - au milieu d'un champ d'astéroïdes. Autant d'adrénaline, mais il ne risquait pas de mourir de plaisir. Quoique. Des fois Obi-Wan lui brûlait tout son carburant vu comme il pouvait se montrer insatiable.

Faut dire que les retours au hangar devenaient rares avec la guerre en cours, et encore fallait-il que leurs trajectoires se croisent au Temple. Pauvre Obi-Wan qui restait sans pilote pour le faire chauffer et pauvre mini-Garen qui risquait de rouiller à force de rester au repos.

Une fois qu'ils se seraient débarrassés de ces fichus séparatistes, Garen piraterait le système informatique du Temple pour devenir le chauffeur attitré d'Obi-Wan !

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	28. Inktober 28 : Maul

Blabla : je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire ce couple. Avec quelques idées suggérées par Kizzbloo sur une autre de mes fics

 **Inktober 28 : Maul  
**

Les Sith s'étaient révélés en tant que "simples" politiciens - même si Palpatine était Chancelier Suprême. Comme personne n'avait trouvé de crime à leur imputer et que la galaxie allait globalement mieux depuis qu'il était au pouvoir - et qu'il semblait être un si gentil papy gâteaux - le commun avait décidé que les légendes sur les Sith étaient exagérées. Du coup le conseil Jedi s'était vu forcé d'accepter un pacte de non-agression. Même s'ils surveillaient de près les agissements de l'homme.

Aussi quand Obi-Wan croisa la route de l'apprenti Sith, il dû réfréner son instinct de sortir son sabre laser. Avant de combattre l'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour effacer le sourire narquois. Il s'apprêta à tourner les talons quand le Zabrack le mit au défi d'accepter un verre pour valider le pacte de paix.

Plusieurs verres plus tard, c'est deux apprentis passablement éméchés qui trouvèrent refuge dans l'hôtel le plus proche, incapables de marcher assez droit pour rentrer chez eux sans encombre. Ils durent s'embrouiller au moment de la réservation car ils se retrouvèrent avec **une** chambre avec **un** seul lit. Double mais un seul.

Ils se chamaillèrent puérilement sur le fait qu'ils voulaient le lit mais pas avec l'autre dedans, et cela dégénéra en lutte. À mains nues heureusement, mais leurs sauts à travers la pièce pour échapper à l'autre ou mieux lui sauter dessus occasionnèrent quelques dégâts au niveau des murs et des quelques meubles.

Finalement Maul réussit à coincer le Jedi sous son poids, l'étranglant pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Obi-Wan se débattit en tous sens pour se libérer, et ses mouvements désordonnés occasionnèrent une friction entre leurs bas-ventres, les faisant frissonner tous les deux sous l'éclat de plaisir résultant.

Maul se rappela soudain qu'il avait trouvé le Jedi sexy et relâcha sa prise pour déshabiller sa proie. Encore faible à cause du manque d'oxygène, Obi-Wan ne réussit pas à l'en empêcher. Et une fois que les mains du Zabrack entreprirent de caresser son corps, il oublia ses objections, gémissant son appréciation.

Le Sith s'attaqua à son début d'érection pour le maintenir à sa merci pendant qu'il le préparait. Une fois qu'il l'eut ouvert assez pour éviter de le déchirer, il le retourna sur le ventre et le pénétra d'un seul mouvement, même s'il prit son temps pour savourer l'écartement forcé des chair sous sa poussée.

Se sentant submergé, Obi-Wan tenta de le repousser. Il était trop gros, il ne pouvait certainement pas accueillir un engin pareil en lui ! Mais il n'avait guère de prise comme Maul le maintenait sous lui. Quand le Zabrack fut entièrement enfoncé, Obi-Wan haletait sous la sensation. Il avait l'impression que c'était trop mais s'il était empli jusqu'à la limite, il n'avait pour autant pas franchi celle-ci.

Maul le surprit en lui flattant doucement la peau, le rassurant et le complimentant sur son étroitesse, sa douceur. Les battements de cœur effrénés du Jedi se calmèrent peu à peu et il se mit à gémir doucement sous les caresses. Maul commença à se mouvoir lentement. c'était un sacré exercice de self-contrôle mais il voulait noyer le Jedi sous le plaisir, et pas seulement sous son sperme.

Il continua de cajoler l'humain jusqu'à ce que le corps de celui-ci se soit adapté. Il augmenta alors sa vitesse et sa force, et changea d'angle jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé celui qui le faisait heurter la prostate du Jedi à chaque coup. Bientôt Obi-Wan ne fut plus qu'une masse tremblante de plaisir, suppliant pour plus. Ce que Maul s'assura de lui fournir jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent tous les deux avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Les Zabrack avaient une période de réfraction bien plus courte que les humains. Très vite Maul fut à nouveau d'attaque et bien décidé à repartir pour un round. Voire même plusieurs. Mais il ignorait si la stamina du Jedi serait partante - et l'homme d'accord. Et si il décidait qu'il en avait eu assez ? Profitant qu'Obi-Wan avait encore l'esprit embrumé par l'orgasme, Maul utilisa la Force pour lui instiller une compulsion :

 _\- Tu as encore envie de remettre le couvert._ (1)

Le Jedi se mit aussitôt à gémir son manque instillé, et se redressa maladroitement pour tenter d'embrasser Maul avant de plonger sur son érection pour l'engloutir. Le Sith fut agréablement surpris par l'efficacité de sa compulsion. Si le Jedi était aussi réceptif quand le plaisir lui brouillait le cerveau, Maul n'allait pas se gêner pour en profiter. Appuyant ses paroles avec une dose de Force, il entreprit d'encourager et de guider son amant. Il allait s'assurer de transformer cet ex-exemple de détachement Jedi en pro de la fellation !

Ça le consolerait de ne pas pouvoir trucider les Jedi comme c'était prévu à l'origine avant que Sidious ne décide de changer de plan. Et à défaut de pouvoir embrocher ces soit-disant gardiens de la paix avec son sabre, Maul allait empaler sur sa verge l'exemplaire qu'il avait sous la main. Agrippant les cheveux roux, il arracha l'homme à sa tâche et le jeta sur le lit - autant s'en servir puisqu'ils en avaient un. Cette fois-ci il tint le Jedi face à lui alors qu'il le pénétrait vigoureusement - plus besoin de faire de manières, c'était le deuxième round. Maul comptait bien se repaître des expressions de l'humain.

Et jouer avec son corps puisqu'il l'avait sous les yeux, tiens. Etait-il sensible des tétons ? Quel bruit faisait-il quand il lui chatouillait le ventre, lui griffait légèrement la hanche, lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille ? Pompait sa verge plus pourpre que sa peau rose mais toujours plus pâle que le corps rouge de Maul... Et son cou si fin et si fragile qu'il pouvait presque entourer d'une seule main - pendant que l'autre lui maintenait les poignets au-dessus de la tête - et serrer pour lui brouiller encore plus l'esprit, lui faire sentir sa domination et qu'il avait sa vie entre ses mains - et tout le reste de sa personne.

Maul n'avait jamais trouvé le sexe aussi jouissif qu'à cet instant. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas mettre à bas l'Ordre Jedi, mais il avait descendu **ce** Jedi au bas de son piédestal, pour rejoindre le commun des mortels dans la fange et le sexe. Et il allait le prendre encore et encore, lui faisant oublier le code Jedi pour ne plus vénérer que la verge qui lui donnait tant de plaisir...

Quand le Zabrack fut finalement repu, l'esprit d'Obi-Wan était complètement fondu dans la Force. Qu'on puisse atteindre un tel niveau de communion avec l'univers via le plaisir était une sacrée découverte pour le Jedi sérieux. Maul lui tapota doucement la tête pour le remercier de ses services avant de se rouler en boule autour de lui. Maintenant qu'il avait découvert que les Jedi pouvaient être de bons partenaires de lit - celui-ci en tout cas - il allait vérifier ce que ça donnait comme doudou.

PLUS QUE TROIS

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

(1) dixit Kizzbloo


	29. Inktober 29 : Mon Mothma

Blabla : retrouvailles

 **Inktober 29 : Mon Mothma  
**

À l'époque où il l'avait rencontrée, Mon Mothma était une jeune et fringante sénatrice. Tout à fait charmante. Et d'excellente compagnie. À présent qu'il la retrouvait au sein de la rébellion, il pouvait dire qu'elle avait peu changé. L'assurance avait remplacé l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse, son visage de jeune fille en fleur avec pris la beauté mature d'une femme dans la force de l'âge et elle s'habillait toujours en blanc.

À côté Obi-Wan avait vu ses cheveux roux tourner au blanc et sa peau soyeuse avait mal supporté le désert. Mais Mon Mothma lui assura qu'il avait toujours la même étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux, et que son sourire était toujours aussi charmeur.

Obi-Wan fit donc de son mieux pour tenir la comparaison avec son jeune lui, malgré ses articulations grinçantes et l'arthrite qui rendait ses mains maladroites. Et il n'avait plus la vigueur pour enchaîner les rounds. Mais Mon Mothma sembla ravie de ce retour aux sources - avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus pour une réunion d'urgence.

Obi-Wan aurait préféré qu'ils retournent à l'époque avant la guerre des clones, il n'avait plus l'âge de courir partout, en enchainant réunions tactiques et champs de bataille sans guère de temps pour manger ou dormir. Le général Kenobi était peut-être de retour, mais cette fois-ci on avait intérêt à le laisser faire sa sieste !

PLUS QUE DEUX

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	30. Inktober 30 : Dark Vador

Blabla : Je sais j'avais déjà fait Anakin. Mais il n'a plus du tout la même apparence. Et puis c'était pas le même acteur et on ne sait même pas qu'il s'agit d'Anakin à ce moment là ! Et tant pis si c'est juste une excuse parce que j'avais envie de l'écrire plutôt que de réfléchir à un autre couple (et non je ne mettrais pas ce pauvre Obi-Wan sous la langue de Jabba, pis on a assez trainé sur Tatooine dans cet inktober)

 **Inktober 30 : Dark Vador  
**

Enfin Dark Vador tenait son vieux Maître ! Après tant d'années, il allait pouvoir lui faire son affaire. Mais force fut de constater que le duel épique n'était pas au rendez-vous. Le corps grinçant du vieil homme ne le disposait plus aux attaques acrobatiques, et le corps en partie cybernétique de Vador l'en empêchait tout autant, le laissant depuis des années contraint de recourir à la puissance plutôt qu'à la finesse. C'est donc des attaques et des contres assez basiques qu'ils s'échangèrent, jusqu'à ce que la force d'un coup n'arrache son arme à Obi-Wan.

Vador exulta mais il s'était laissé distraire et Obi-Wan réussit à lui saisir le poignet et à le tordre, lui faisant à son tour lâcher son sabre laser. Pour éviter que le Jedi s'en empare, Vador saisit l'homme à bras le corps. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à lutter à mains nues - enfin pour Obi-Wan, Vador portait des gants et de toute façon il avait des prothèses en lieu de mains.

La force mécanique eu raison de la force physique et Vador coinça son ancien Maître sous lui.

\- Cette fois j'ai le dessus, vieil homme !

\- Le vieil homme a encore de beaux restes quand il ne s'agit pas de s'ébattre avec des droïdes. Je suis sûr que j'ai eu plus de succès avec mes quelques instants de pauses dans ma vie d'ermite que tu n'as eu de toute ta vie.

\- Que tu crois Kasanova de cantina. Il y a au moins un membre que tu ne m'as pas coupé.

\- Oh ? Et bien tant mieux pour toi, même si je doute que tu saches assez bien t'en servir.

\- Je vais te prouver le contraire !

Sur ce Vador écarta la cape et releva la robe de Kenobi à sa taille - pourquoi avait-il fallu que son dernier pantalon le lâche et qu'il se contente de sa robe au lieu de racler ses maigres économies pour s'en racheter un ? Un bruit de déchirement le fit grimacer. Et en plus ce sagouin venait de détruire son caleçon ! Heureusement qu'il lui en restait encore un de rechange dans son sac, repartir à l'aventure le cul à l'air n'était guère civilisé.

Il fut étonné de sentir du lubrifiant sur le doigt qui s'introduisit dans son fondement. Mais avec tous les rouages de son armure, Vador devait toujours en garder sous le coude. Et au moins il avait gardé ses gants de cuir, Obi-Wan n'aurait pas apprécié de sentir le froid métallique d'une prothèse. Et il semblerait que son ancien Padawan soit décidé à lui prouver qu'il était un excellent amant, prenant le temps de le préparer un minimum. Bon, ce n'était qu'un moment à passer, et avec un peu de chance un bon s'il assurait un minimum par rapport à ses prétentions.

Au moins il semblait avoir encore assez de sang dans le système pour s'assurer une érection, comme il s'imbriquait finalement avec son ancien Maître - plutôt maladroitement de l'avis de celui-ci, ça manquait clairement de fluidité. Obi-Wan crut un instant que le Seigneur Sith allait jouir de suite sous la pression. Mais il sembla réussir à se contenir - même si le vieux Jedi eut l'impression d'avoir senti une pression de Force lui frôler les fesses, aurait-il utilisé la Force pour remplacer un anneau pénien ? Vador n'avait vraiment de respect pour rien. En plus de tricher.

Le cyborg se mit en mouvement, sa respiration artificielle résonnant à l'oreille du Jedi, qui avait vraiment l'impression que la seule chose qui restait de l'humain Anakin se trouvait présentement entre ses fesses. De manière plutôt imposante d'ailleurs, son ancien Padawan était vraiment irritant avec sa manie d'avoir grandi comme un Wookie de partout. Et ça rendait l'adaptation et le plaisir plus difficiles à atteindre.

\- Ta lame est un peu molle pour un ancien chaud zeltron.

\- Pas ma faute si la tienne est rouillée. Pas étonnant à rester dans cette armure.

Vador jura et une de ses mains gantées vint stimuler le pénis ridé d'Obi-Wan - qui restait en meilleur état que son visage, étant resté à l'abri du soleil du désert. À propos de désert, il aurait dû penser à emmener une poignée de sable à glisser dans le caleçon de Vador, dommage. Les administrations du Sith finirent par réveiller pleinement l'érection fatiguée du vieil homme dont la respiration hachée vint s'ajouter à celle sifflante du respirateur artificiel.

Obi-Wan fut le premier à atteindre l'orgasme, rendant les armes face au matraquage de sa prostate - que Vador avait quand même mis un moment à trouver, c'était pourtant pas si difficile de suivre le plaisir de son partenaire via la Force. Il fallut encore quelques allers-retours au Seigneur Sith pour toucher à son tour les étoiles, avec une force qui le laissa à moitié évanoui de plaisir, glissant doucement au sol alors qu'Obi-Wan, remis de son explosion personnelle, réussissait à rester debout contre le mur. Quelques respirations profondes suffirent à lui remettre les idées en place et à raffermir ses pauvres muscles.

Obi-Wan profita que Vador soit dans les vapes pour s'éclipser, laissant retomber bure et cape sur ses jambes. Pourvu qu'on ne s'enquiert pas trop de sa démarche en canard, et surtout qu'on ne tienne pas à le soigner. Obi-Wan se demandait ce qui serait le pire à avouer à Luke : qu'il avait couché avec Vador ou qu'il avait couché avec son père ?

PLUS QUE UN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	31. Inktober 31 : Zam Wesell

Blabla : combo final !

 **Inktober 31 : Zam Wesell  
**

Oubliez les contrats d'assassinats, Zam Wesell avait trouvé un job bien plus facile et lucratif. De nombreux sénateurs - et même des Jedi ! - étaient prêts à payer une fortune pour que le célèbre général Obi-Wan Kenobi leur fasse un show sexy en petite tenue. Rien de plus facile pour une Clawdite polymorphe.

Et après elle se faisait verser une rente pour ne pas les dénoncer à l'intéressé - évidemment, ses robots espions avaient pris des holos compromettantes pour convaincre les plus réticents. Particulièrement efficace avec les Jedi. Enfin monétairement surtout les hauts placés qui pouvaient piocher dans les comptes du Temple en maquillant leurs traces. Pour les autres, si leur modeste allocation personnelle était déjà à sec, elle pouvait demander des services, pour elle ou en faisant l'intermédiaire pour d'autres clients. En empochant l'entièreté de la rémunération bien sûr - et les services d'un Jedi mercenaire ça valait un joli pactole.

Décidément, Obi-Wan Kenobi était une véritable mine d'or. Et Zam comprenait tout à fait pourquoi, comme elle prenait parfois son apparence devant le miroir pour le simple plaisir des yeux.

TOUT LE MONDE AIME KENOBI  
INKTOBER FINI !

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

et merci à Christine et aux autres reviewers pour le soutien tout le long de ce challenge

et désolé Mary-Wan Kenobi, j'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de regardé les dessins animés et je ne connais Satine que de nom (mais je l'ai mentionnée dans l'inktober de Yoda)

Iroko


End file.
